


Two Tickets

by makingitwork



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Explicit, One Shot, Short, Slash, alternate season 2 ending, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One for you, one for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Tickets

Oh sinful beauty.

The light of Paris filters through the panelled glass and onto Will's beautiful, sleeping face, and Hannibal watches golden light steal the corner of a perfect jaw. His Will. He thinks fondly, letting a graceful finger trace the contours of the mans face, the impossible dark tousled curls, and the gentle hint of stubble. Long, curling eye-lashes, parted pink lips. _His Will._ Hannibal has been known to love, but he loves Will like he has loved no other. He pushes closer, the heat through their clothes, the intimacy, the thin green sheet that covers them, and Will feels so delicate, but fits to him perfectly.

Winston jumps onto the bed, nuzzling Hannibal's shoulder, before crawling onto Will, making the younger man groan into the pillow, one arm raising on instinct to wrap around the dog "Mornin' buddy," he murmured, as Winston barked happily. Will blinked, looking at Hannibal and a blush rose to his cheeks as he carded his fingers through Winston's fur "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Hannibal assured, reaching over to kiss Will softly, his hand plucking Will's glasses from the nightstand, and Will hums gratefully, pushing them on. His eyes meet Hannibal's for a moment, before resting more comfortably on his jaw line. "No dreams tonight, Will."

"No, it was uh...good," he reaches out to touch Hannibal's forearm, as though to ground himself, and Winston leaps off the bed, rushing downstairs to his water bowl.

Hannibal knows this is still new to Will. They'd only left Wolftrap one week ago, and become their inevitability the same night. "You know exactly what I am, Will," Hannibal says softly, his hand resting on Will's cheek, stroking down his nose "I have laid all my cards upon the table, all for you to see. It is your choice now how the game proceeds."

His accent rolls over Will in delicious waves "Have I not shown you all my cards?"

"You haven't told me how you would like us to continue." Will arched an eyebrow, and so Hannibal continued "You have not indicated to me whether this relationship is serious, or if you wish to continue hunting or stay with me and let me lead that life separately?"

"Hannibal..." Will struggled for a moment "I want _you._ You in your entirety. Every part of you. Surely that answers every question?"

It does.

Dinners are a time of pleasure.

The titillating conversation, the good food, the hard-earned meat, and the sight of each other. "I get this feeling," Will began, pausing to take a delicate sip of wine "That...with you, it will always be like this. Romantic, I mean."

Hannibal lets the meat melt on his tongue "Shall we continue to the bedroom?"

His voice. Will nods, and when they are ready, and sated, he clings to Hannibal. "Speak," he murmurs "Please."

And so Hannibal speaks, of rich university years and long gone friends, and professors, and memories, and Will lets himself sink further into bliss, where dreams plague him no longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Or is your meat too bitter?
> 
> ;)


End file.
